I'm Only Human
by Skapa
Summary: "I'd like to leave this place, Princess, I want to swim far away and find places no one has ever spoken of... I want to disappear." Fionna drifted off into a whisper as she spoke, her head falling in shame. The Princess looked down at the adventurer and pondered briefly before lifting Fionna's chin up with a cool finger. "We are partners in crime, then!"
1. Chapter 1

Randomly inspired today. I own nothing but the plot, M rated for later chapters guys. Reviews are nice.

I'm calling it Ooo, because Ooo is exactly like Aaa only genderbent and you'll see why I've done it that way very soon.

Skapa~

_**ImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMh**_

Fionna walked along the shore of the beach, wiggling her toes each time she took a step and enjoying the funky feeling she got when her foot lifted up. After getting over her fear of the ocean, she liked to come here sometimes to just think. Fionna was a heroine, and although sometimes she seemed like she was a bonkhead, she did have a brain in that hard skull of hers.

Looking out toward the ocean as she wobbled along the sea shore, she took a deep breath and let the fresh air burn her lungs. It was nice to just be alone, sometimes, and she wondered how it would be like to travel across the large sea in front of her. Like the sky above, she wondered if it was simply endless. Was she truly the only human left on this planet? A whisper of a sigh escaped her lips as she looked back down at her bare feet, slowly sinking into the wet sand.

Whenever Fionna had the time to give, her heart would ache and yearn for the touch of another human. She wondered what it was like to feel something like her own hand on her arm, holding her hand, she briefly thought about what it would be like to _kiss _another human- she shook her head and faced the ocean, stopping her wobbly steps, and faced the water. She wouldn't think about FP, not now.

Steadily and slowly, Fionna took a few steps in and let the cool water rush over her feet. The feeling wasn't so bad anymore, it was beginning to feel normal and sometimes she craved the water lapping at her thighs if she went deep enough. Cake never really knew, either, by the time Fionna got home her clothes had already dried most of the time. If not, there was always a good excuse to do with her adventuring she could make up.

Fionna hated lying to her sister, but sometimes she desperately needed the alone time. The Ocean, despite her previous fears, was so peaceful. It seemed lonely out here at times and she related heavily, the burden of being the last human was nothing to be happy about. Perhaps she would go down in Ooo history, but that didn't keep a smile on her face knowing she'd be the last of it when she died.

Fionna sat there for a while longer until the Sun began to drop down, and she realised it was time for her to go. Her heart was wrenching and her eyes were stinging, but it was her life now. Cake had left for Lords, and Gumball had invented some crazy funky machine that helped with the Ice Queen's obsession with him. He hadn't been kidnapped for a good 2 years now. She was useless except for a few things, here and there.

Fionna's 19th birthday had only been a few weeks ago and the feelings inside her had been festering long before that. The heroine was leaving today, for somewhere beyond this place.

The amount of time she had spent in her bed at night thinking about this, snuggled into her furs while staring at the roof, unable to sleep... she couldn't count. Leaving Ooo had been one of her wishes since she discovered this endless blue water and realised it was harmless. She had lost countless amounts of sleep and had spent countless amounts fighting monsters to get it out of her head.

Tonight she was leaving it all behind for some place she didn't even know existed, yet. Fionna had put blind faith into someone on a chance it did exist.

The blonde stood up, shoes and backpack on the dry sand behind her. She missed the water on her skin the moment she left it, but walked over to her things and picked them up. Fionna had requested a secret favor from Ocean Princess, and the royal had enthusiastically agreed. The Princess appeared in front of her as Fionna dove deep into the water, her pack staying completely dry with a spell she'd stolen from Ice Queen. The Icy woman didn't know of her leaving either, and the guilt seemed to grow heavier as she swam toward the Mermaid with the orange cape.

The Princess took her hand and Fionna could breathe, albeit she did it cautiously, unsure of the Princess' capabilities. The warm smile she received calmed her down some, but the dark ocean ahead made her belly flip.

"Are you ready, young adventurer? I know of a place far from here that you could explore, if you'd like." The sweet princess smiled again at her, the calm expression falling back on her face after it. Fionna nodded, still unsure of her ability to breathe or talk.

The Princess laughed and tightened her grip, pulling Fionna into the deep, dark waters of unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter Two! Again, I own nothing but the plot. Rated M for a reason guys, remember this for the next few chapters. Sorry it's so short, they will definitely be getting longer as the story goes! The next one will be, indefinitely._

_Skapa~_

_**ImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMh**_

Fionna dragged herself from the cold sea, her hair dragging along and her bunny hat long gone in the waters. She had felt it lift off but gave no notice, perhaps it was a good thing that she left it behind. Fionna was trying her best to forget but already, it was too hard.

The Princess and her had been away for a while now, she hadn't counted many of the days but it had certainly been longer than a week. The sun and moon had begun to blend together, eventually, and Fionna had taken a few pit stops to eat and sleep. It had been a lot longer than a week, that was for sure...

"Fionna!" An incredibly familiar voice called, she smiled and turned, trying to move her hair as she did so. Two green arms were waving at her from not too far away and what seemed like a big smile on their face.

"Yes, Princess?" Fionna shouted back as she squeezed on her thick hair, pushing the water down to the bottom. The mermaid swam closer, her calm and collected expression on her face yet again, ever poised and professional. The blonde knew more than that though, the Princess was a very curious one, and she was a perfect figure of what Fionna wished she could be.

"Welcome to the old world." Fionna perked up immediately, her eyes latching onto the Princess' green ones before the mermaid lifted her finger, and Fionna's wet hair was in a very tightly wound bun upon her head.

"I don't recall you telling me you could do that." A smirk lifted the blondes lips and the Princess simply giggled, splashing her with water. The girl barely spoke, but when she did it was a very beautiful sound, Fionna felt nothing but peace when they would speak about anything.

Turning, Fionna was met with a clearing surrounded by trees. White trunks with a soft green coloured leaf, brown trunks that held a much greener kind but not any less beautiful. The grass looked soft and so inviting... Her legs yearned for the run, having been an unknown amount of time since she'd stretched properly. The blonde gave an exhilirated laugh before propelling toward the grass, her legs screaming with almost the same amount of delight her heart pumped through her veins.

She stopped near the edge and just puffed there, feeling slightly empty that she'd finally gotten here and she was all alone. The exploring would have to begin, now, she was determined to find another human like her. Fionna would do it, whether she die trying or she died the moment it happened. Fionna would die without peace though, knowing her family back at Ooo had been abandoned by her own selfish desires.

The blonde turned to look at the Ocean to find the Princess gone, and while she thought about her options, she stood there in the hot sun that beat down on her like the impending realisation that; She was all alone, utterly and completely alone.

Fionna sat, then, and didn't move for a long while.

_**ImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMhImHiMh**_

_Thanks for the review mandyadventures, I hope this chapter isn't so bad until it gets going properly! :*_


End file.
